The Road Less Traveled
by viktor2m
Summary: Kasumi wins a an all inclusive holiday in a beach resort hotel. The three Tendo sisters convince certain petite curvy redhead to join them. Not very happy about it Ranma does comply, expecting the whole trip to turn into one more zany adventure. He is not far from the truth, but this adventure will change everything about their relationship and lives. They will set on a new road...


**Ranma ½: The Road Less Traveled**

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a fan written parody. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Studio Deen, Shogakukan and Madman Entertainment. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Kodansha Comics USA, Viz Media and Madman Entertainment. Other IP used have their respective owners as well, I do not own characters and events and they are used without permission. Support the official release, and don't sue me.

 **Prologue**

 **Just for Two Weeks**

" _Every journey begins with a first step."_

Ranma Saotome was a seventeen years old, brash martial artist. A handsome looking boy of average height, with long, black hair gathered in a pigtail. As someone who spent almost every waking hour on training he was muscular, built like a young Greek god. So he had to keep girls away with a spear. Literally on several occasions.

Ranma Saotome was also, rather frequently and persistently, a petite, curvy redhead, courtesy of an 'Ancient Chinese Curse' he got inflicted with a year before. It was a water triggered polymorphic magic that made the boy an aqua-transsexual. With cold water he would become a she and with hot it would be back to being a boy. Needles to say it did not make his life easy. Since the girl version was a real beauty, Ranma-chan had to keep boys away with a spear. Literally on several occasions.

Two bodies, one soul and one mind. No matter whether a boy or a girl the person inside was always Ranma. Full of confidence, bordering on arrogance, with all the social skill of a brick. An incredible talent for martial arts made him, or her a true prodigy. At his young age he was already one of the strongest practitioners of the Art, in his own generation he was perhaps unparalleled.

The life of an martial artist is wrought with peril. So was his, between having three fiancees and one loony after him, each of them coming with their own throng of suitors, willing to prove themselves in fight with Ranma and a crazy martial arts challenge every two weeks or so there was never a dull moment in his, or her life. The young martial artist was sure that there was another 'Ancient Chinese Curse' at work here... 'May you live in interesting times'.

At the moment Ranma Saotome was male, angry and refusing any sort of cooperation, for a rather simple purpose of not being interested in spending the first two weeks of a summer break as a girl...

This is where this story begins...

The Tendo Dojo was a place that rarely knew peace. When it wasn't another insane martial arts challenge it was someone after it's sign. When it wasn't one of Ranma's suitors/rivals/enemies it was a Chinese Prince, following an age old tradition of kidnapping Akane to become his bride. On a good day it might even be a Chinese Prince, kidnapping one of Ranma's suitors, during an insane martial arts challenge, where the stakes included the Tendo _Dojo_ sign. However this evening the peace of the house was disturbed by a sight absolutely unknown, Ranma Saotome was arguing with Kasumi Tendo.

"I 'aint doin' it !" Ranma shouted frustrated "I refuse to spend freakin' two weeks of my summer break as a girl in some _baka_ resort !" To make his point more clear he stepped out of the house "I need to take a trainin' trip ! The battle with Saffron was freakin' to close !"

"The summer break is whole month long, _baka_ !" Akane shouted, trying to support her sister "You will have plenty time to train. Think about _Onee-chan_ and me, we are really looking forward to this trip."

"I said, I 'aint goin' to agree to it." Ranma was about to jump up and clear the wall when a voice stopped him.

"Saotome Ranma. _Dojo_ , now ." The voice was calm, serene but at the same time left no room for any form of disagreement. It belonged to Kasumi.

"But Kasumi-san..." Ranma tried to say something but one look into her eyes left him with no illusion that he already was loosing "Yes Kasumi-san." He looked at the ground and went to the _dojo_.

He sat in the middle of it and the eldest of the Tendo sister joined him few seconds later.

"Ranma-kun, please reconsider." Kasumi asked with her usual calm voice "I'm looking forward to this trip, it's the first time I've won anything in a contest. Akane is looking forward to it, it's two weeks away from Nerima and it's madness. Nabiki is looking forward to an all inclusive holiday in a beach resort hotel. But the contest says clearly, we need four girls, no more and no less."

"Why don't ya invite Uc-chan, or Shampoo ?" Ranma proposed a solution that did not include him in his red haired form, stuck for two weeks in some stupid resort.

"That would be a solution I guess." Kasumi nodded "I'd rather spend those two weeks with someone I consider family however." She looked into boys eyes "Please, Ranma-kun we really need your cursed form for this."

"Well I guess I could come with you..." Ranma sighed a bit resigned "You need a fourth girl to check in, so once we're done I could turn back into a guy and..." Ranma stopped for a second, connecting some dots, adding two and two and getting four for a change "Wait a moment. Kasumi-san, why do you exactly need my cursed form ? The is somethin' more to it, spill it."

"Well I said I want someone who is a family..." Kasumi began again but a single look at Ranma's face made her realize he was not buying it "Okay, this contest... it was about sending photos. Four girls were required... So I've sent mine, Nabiki's and Akane's. But I lacked a fourth girl..."

"You included pictures of a certain petite, curvy redhead we all know and everyone 'cept me love ?" Ranma reached the obvious conclusion "So you won, but it's kinda like we all won. They want all the girls, includin' one that is not a girl ?"

"This whole contest is a publicity stunt. There will be photography sessions for their folder. Us sightseeing, water sports, the like..." Kasumi played with her index fingers obviously embarrassed "We need you with us, it's just for two weeks..."

"I 'aint doin' it." Ranma shook his head "It's stupid, the moment I go for even a single photograph I'll get hit by hot water and all fails. Lie has short legs or somethin'"

"Well there is the waterproof soap." Kasumi proposed a solution "You could use it for two weeks."

"Right... I so love bein' soft locked for two freakin' weeks." Ranma snorted "Look Kasumi-san, find some other redhead girl. Akane's friend Sayuri is the right height, put a wig on her or somethin'"

Kasumi closed her eyes for a while, trying to find some way to convince the stubborn boy. "How about making it worthwhile to you ?"

"Kasumi-san, first you send my photos, without askin', now ya trin' to bribe me ?"Ranma asked with a hurt voice "Ya tryin' to channel Nabs ? Need to think somethin' better."

"You want something better, I'm gonna give you something better. Wait here for a moment." Kasumi pleaded, leaving the dojo. She came several minutes later, carrying a scroll "How about a challenge ?"

"You want to challenge me ?" Ranma smirked in his usual, confident way "Bring the offer in sister."

"I challenge Ranma Saotome to stay as a girl for a period of two weeks. To win she will have to dress, act and talk like a real young lady. I will offer her both training and dresses necessary." Kasumi adopted a very serious tone, but amusement was dancing in her eyes "I will remain a judge of this challenge and if I find the redhead to succeed..." She gave the scroll to Ranma "I found those on the attic a few months ago, buried deep under a pile of old dusty woman underwear. I guess they belong to grandfather, but he forgot about them. Secret techniques, _ki_ manipulation manuals, pressure point maps. I have ten of those in total. This one is just to make you convinced that what I have is genuine."

Ranma opened the scroll and found a manual of some kind. It was supposedly a _ki_ manipulation technique, allowing to store some of users energy into an outside construct and recall the energy later on, for short, but powerful bursts of extra speed, strength or stamina. It was complicated, but looked like a real technique... If Kasumi had more like that...

"You win the challenge and this one, along with the rest are yours." Kasumi smiled, seeing the Ranma's face. He was practically salivating at the idea of getting his hands on new techniques "So how will it be ?"

"Well..." Ranma thought about it for a second. It would mean two weeks as a girl, with panties, bra, skirts and all. Secret Techniques... He didn't like to go out as a girl, after all that form was just an illusion super imposed on his real form. Secret Techniques... Well he no longer did loath it as much as he used to and the girl form was very useful when he needed to swindle Ryoga... Secret Techniques... It would be just for two weeks... "I'll get something to lock me up from the old ghoul. You deal with mom. I don't wanna to have that sword over my neck durin' that challenge."

"So you agree, Ranma-kun ?" Kasumi smiled like a thousand watt bulb.

"For the next to weeks I guess it gonna be... Ranma-chan." He almost spat as he said it.

 **XXX**

The _Nekohanten_ was a cafe, famous for it's great ramen, beautiful girls working for it and was the Japanese base of operation for the members of _Joketsuzoku_. A tribe of warrior women hailing from middle China who came to the land of _Sakura_ petals with just one thing on their minds. Dragging Ranma Saotome back to their village.

It was far easier said than done. They couldn't just bash him in the head, cover in chains and put on a ship. They needed Ranma to come, more or less willingly. He was needed as a strong warrior and a father to stong daughters and absolutely could not be brought by force, he was too strong to risk having him as an enemy. The more or less part did leave them with some field to maneuver, so for the last year the _Joketsuzoku_ tried to blackmail, trick, brainwash, use magic love inducing artifacts, poison his mind with passion spice or turn naked in his futon and/or bath and simply seduce him. Xian Pu was the one that carried the seducing, she was built for the 'turn naked' part. But the true mind of the whole operation belonged to a wizened, old, dried up monkey named Kuh Lohn. She was the elder of the tribe and while her initial meeting with the boy did not go perfectly, she eventually settled into a role of his trickster mentor. It was from her that Ranma learned his most potent technique and as much as the young martial artist would hate to admit it, he did respect her wisdom. Ranma had visited her for counsel, or to get free food many times before, but he was visiting her for the first time with intention of asking for something to lock his curse...

The pigtailed martial artist stopped for a second before the entrance, gathered his courage and came in. He choose this dead hour specifically because the cafe would have very few customers and the elder would be available.

"Good morning !" He heard elders voice coming from the kitchen "Welcome to _Nekohanten_... Oh it's you, son in law." She jumped from the back, using the staff she was perched on to pogo around "If you came to invite Xian Pu for a date then she is out." Somehow she doubted Ranma came for that specific reason.

"No, I did not came for that reason." Ranma shoot down any hope she would have "I have a favor to ask, I need some waterproof soap."

"That is not a big favor to ask." The elder answered, slightly curious "I could spare with a bar. You want to go swimming as a boy, or is it another hot springs where Happy hid one of his techniques ?"

"Well I actually need more than one bar." Ranma looked at the ground, ready to face inquisition in a moment "I need enough for two weeks."

"Waterproof soap is hardly a good choice then. It's enough for a bath or a day, but it's not a solution that could be used for full two weeks. Besides it dries the skin very fast, it's waterproof after all. Like most of _Jusenkyo_ Magical Springs Products it is mostly garbage." Old ghoul's curiosity reached new level "May I inquire why do you need so much of it ? You are able to deal with the curse on daily basis from what I have seen, so you wouldn't be asking for it just to keep from changing."

"Well..." Ranma prepared himself to deliver the news"Kasumi-san won this contest..." He begun the story "...so to get the scrolls I'll need to stay a girl for two weeks." He finished after a while.

The elder started to cackle like mad, it took her a good while to stop. "This might be worth it... Just to see you, man amongst men actually try to be a girl." She cackled again, imagining the curvy redhead sitting on a beach, in a bikini, adored by several man, fighting with herself not to heavily maim anyone "I want to see it so badly that I will help you, without putting you trough the usual trouble of dating Xian Pu, working for me, or learning a new technique. Wait here, son in law." She came back several minutes later with three boxes "I have three options for you." Kuh Lohn opened the first box "Golden earrings of Bastet, usually used by pregnant warriors who have a _Jusenkyo_ curse _,_ they will keep you from changing if worn when you are in your female aspect."

"Pass, I'm not going to pierce my ears just to stay a girl for two weeks." Ranma quickly decided "Besides 'aint Bastet some kind of a lioness warrior goddess of the sun or somethin' ? She is a C-c-c-cat goddess, putting somethin' like that on me is a recipe for a disaster."

"Right, indeed that might be a problem." She closed the box... Actually she was a bit curious, son in law suddenly showed a rather good knowledge of ancient Egypt mythology... Noting it as something she would inquire on later she opened a second box, this one had three bottles inside. "We have a long tradition of using _Jusenkyo_ curses as means of punishment. Xian Pu is an example. In time we have developed more ways to interact with the curse. This green potion locks the curse. It is mixed with rice wine to create a mixture that prevents changing back for a set period of time."

"Really useful." Ranma looked at the bottle, while something the elder said earlier was trying to get his attention "What does the red one do ?"

"It erodes the human part of mind in slow process that leaves the victim aware of what is happening to him." The elder said in a grave voice "After a year long torture it leaves nothing but the mind of what the person is cursed into."

"Ehrr..." Ranma looked at the elder unable to even make a single word "A fate worse than death... It is used for crimes really grave I hope."

"Yes, son in law, it is not a punishment administrated easily. I my whole live I have seen it used only once... I'd prefer not to speak about it." The elder finished with strong voice.

"I even don't want to ask about the blue one..." Ranma decided "What is behind door number three ?"

"The Jewel of So Fan." She opened the third box and showed what looked like a small ruby and amber pendant on a black choker, the stones were both circular, mounted in a silver frame "It has several properties that are known, countless more unknown. Most importantly it grants the user total immunity to poly-morph magic. Worn on your cursed form it would prevent you from changing in any way."

"Would it prevent me from becoming a girl when worn as a boy ?" Ranma asked curious about the pendant.

"No, it works only for females." The elder pulled it from the box "It is a powerful artifact that once belonged to an Amazon warrior. It's full potential is unknown. I have tried it several times, but I was unable to access any of it rumored powers."

"Interestin', what are those ?" Ranma asked, looking at the strangely interesting pendant.

"Supposedly it grants many magical boons, the ability to hide one's identity with glamour, change clothes at will." She made a list of what she remembered "It is rumored to heal it's user and give him access to a magical weapon. I haven't seen any of it in action, but it did prevent me from acquiring the curse of _Jusenkyo_ one hundred and fifty years ago. Again a story I would not like to talk about, but the immunity to polymorphic magic is true."

"The potion might be risky... a wrong mix could go for longer or end to early..." Ranma was thinking aloud "Could I borrow the pendant for those two weeks ?"

"I don't why you could not." the elder decided "Use some water on yourself and try it on."

Ranma shifted into a redhead with a glass of water and tried the pendant. It did feel a bit warm, and as she checked it in a mirror did work well with her blue eyes, vibrant red hair and milky white skin.

"Well time to test it with hot water..." Ranma stopped mid sentence as finally the thing nagging her reached the girls mind "Wait... Granny, why would you need those earrings for ? You live two days away from _Jusenkyo_. A pregnant warrior could just jump into _Nyannīchuan_ and be cured."

"Those earrings... they are... for warriors... with curses... who would fall pregnant on a mission !" Kuh Lohn pulled a quick one, cursing her big mouth.

"Not buyin' it." The redhead leaned closer "Ya hidin' somethin' from me, it's important right ?"

"Well..." The elder begun, trying to think of something, then gave up "You remember Tarou, son in law ?"

"Yes, the one who already fell into the spring of a Drowned Space Mutant and decided it was not enough so he added... another... curse..." Ranma stopped, realizing what the elder was suggesting " _Kuso_... The curses, they mix, 'aint they ?"

"I'm sorry, son in law..." She sighed, now that the neo girl joined to dots she could tell her truth " _Nannīchuan_ is not the cure you, Mr. Part-Time and the lost boy are looking for."

"What... What would happen to me if I actually..." Ranma stopped for a moment "This makes little sense. Why did the guide send me a barrel anyway ? We did also use the instant powder version and it did work."

"The instant powder version is an utter garbage. It works just once and for a limited time even then." The elder said, dismissing the girls doubts "It does not have enough power to cause a mix. As for the guide, I don't know why he did send you the water... or if it was _Nannīchuan_ in the first place at all."

" _Kuso_..." Ranma said after a moment "I always thought about it as my best chance... All the other cures I found, they were either worse than the illness, or the price tag was way to high." The redhead visibly deflated "What would happen to me if I used it ?"

"The curses are Chaos magic and the mixtures... they are unpredictable and rarely pretty. Tarou got a good one, but maybe it was due to the nature of his already mixed curse." The elder started to explain "But as for you... there are countless ways it could go wrong, you could become a girl cursed to be a boy... or your curse could become half this and half that..."

"I could get stuck as girl that gets herself pregnant with himself at every possible occasion, or..." Ranma cursed again "Suddenly I'm glad I did not have a chance to use the water during the wedding..." Ranma laughed "I guess this puts your plan to lure me to the village with a promise of access to the springs out of question ?"

"Indeed it does." Kuh Lohn sighed again "I should have told you earlier."

"Perhaps you did the right thin'" Ranma suggested operating on higher gears than usual "I needed hope before... It 'aint really about what I turn into anymore, I'm somewhat okay with havin' a feminine side. In a way this..." She pointed at herself "...is a part of me now. It's more about changing at worst possible moments... I would prefer to have control over it." Ranma thought about something before continuing "It's best not to tell Mousse or Ryoga yet. They need hope more than I do... Either of them might do somethin' stupid if they knew that what we thought to be best chance of a cure is another dud..."

"It's rare to hear words of wisdom from you sonny boy." The elder cackled again.

"I never said I was a great 'hinker." Ranma smiled "But it does not mean I'm blank in this respect."

"Son in law, I want to see your struggle in this challenge so badly I'm going to travel to that resort, just to be a witness to all the chaos and hilarity you always seem to find yourself in." At her age one had to find amusement anywhere she could "Though since I don't want to ruin your fun I will instruct Xian Pu not to interfere... What's more... I will specifically instruct her that during those two weeks she has to treat you as a sister in arms." She looked at the redhead in front of her "How about raising the stakes ?"

"Additional challenge ?" Ranma asked. This was getting interesting, she wanted to see what the elder came with.

"I will offer you additional tasks. They will test your notion of keeping up with femininity, but in an Amazon way." The elder raised her palms and formed a ball of _ki_ energy in them "Should I find you succeed... Your _Mōko Takabisha_ are indeed impressive, but the use of confidence based _ki_ is limiting you. If you win Kasumi's challenge and do well with my tasks I will show you how to channel pure _Ki_." The ball dispersed "Now I think you should go, I'm sure you will enjoy yourself on a shopping trip !"

 **XXX**

While Ranma enjoyed the conversation with his trickster mentor Kasumi Tendo begun a mission most difficult. She had to convince Auntie Nodoka to accept that Ranma would be a girl for two weeks.

Kasumi suspected that Ranma's mother was not very... stable. She did marry Genma after all. She was also obsessed about Ranma's manliness, though her views of what it was supposed to be was a bit... skewered. She did encourage her son to peep on Akane for example. Obviously Ranma's curse was a problem here and it was quite hard to decide what actually she viewed is as. At least she did deem Ranma to be a man amongst men, so he was in no danger of having to commit _seppuku_ only because of it. The notion of spending two weeks as a girl might change it however...

She found Nodoka at the construction site. The large pit in the ground was some time ago the Saotome Family House. Then it became a battlefield between three members of the Fiancee Brigade and went he same way many other buildings did when confronted with Nerima Wrecking Crew. It joined it's ancestors.

Nodoka was at the moment consulting the lead architect on possibility of installing an outside shower for a certain panda. Clogged _furo_ could be avoided this way. She raised her head for a moment and saw Kasumi, standing next to the pit, uncertain on what was happening.

"Good morning, Kasumi-chan !" She shouted greeting the young woman "You seem to be a little troubled."

"This pit... Ain't it a bit too deep for a basement ?" Kasumi asked, from where she was standing she could not see the bottom.

"Well..." It was one of the problems encountered by the construction crew "...it is a little to deep... You see it turned out there was an old burial ground under our house. Good thing it was found out, removed and exorcised. The priest was sure it was mere months from starting to be para-normally active. Then they checked the place with a georadar and found an underground lake, that would made the grounds unstable, so it had to be dried up... Now it looks like we have a subterranean cave under the parcel... I was thinking about re-purposing it as an underground _dojo_ for Ranma."

Kasumi looked at the pit without much second thought. Ancient burial grounds and underground lake ? By Nerima's standards it was not much. Furinkan High was built over a cold war bomb shelter, now changed into an underground Hawaii island.

"Actually it is very nice for you to come, dear." Nodoka puled the girl away from the construction site "I was going to talk with you and ask you for a favor."

"What would that be, Auntie ?" Coming up from Nodoka it could be anything, from cooking together, to being asked did she find Ranma mainly and would be willing to marry him in Akane's place.

"It's about Ranma." Nodoka begun, toking the young woman on small walk "I have accepted my son. I no longer have any doubts about him, he is a man amongst men."

"That is good to know." Kasumi quickly nodded. She would prefer to have Nodoka get to the point.

"I'm however concerned about my son also being my daughter..." Nodka stopped for a second, to find proper words "Or rather I'm concerned about my daughters femininity. Or rather by the lack of it."

"Ehrrr..." Kasumi stopped as well, more to get her mind on right tracks. Nodoka expected that Ranma would get femininity as a girl ? How was that supposed to work. He was to be a manly man when a boy, but change into a lady when a girl ? Yes, Kasumi proposed a challenge to Ranma, but it was more about the trip than anything else, she did not expect Ranma to turn girly, only to act for two weeks. In a way it was going to be just a little game, even if Ranma was going to approach it with his usual determination.

"Most people outside a small circle don't know about my son and his curse." Nodoka continued "But they have seen a certain curvy cute redhead who seems to consider a bra as an option. The name 'Ranko' was spoken and now the same people seem to consider the redhead my daughter. There are... rumors about her and..." Nodoka continued after passing someone and checking if that person was far away enough "... I'd like that my daughter, whom my son is half of his time would start behaving and dress like a young lady..."

Kasumi turned herself out from the rest of it, only keeping some basic attention to what Nodoka was saying. So this was about keeping up appearances... Nodoka heard rumors about her 'daughter' and wanted them to end. It was a bit... petty perhaps. It did however work with some of her plans.

"Auntie..." Kasumi interrupted tactfully "... I seem to have something that might satisfy you. Me and my sisters are going to a beach resort. I won a contest and it's two weeks of all inclusive holiday. I could... I could convince Ranma to come with us as a female for the whole duration. Surely a two week of training would help your.. daughter to be a bit more feminine."

"You would, Kasumi-chan ?" Nodoka asked in a cheerful way "That would help me so much ! If you indeed can convince my son to be a more feminine daughter.." Or at least develop some schizophrenia, or maybe a split personality was what Kasumi was thinking about now "...I would be most glad."

"Of course Auntie." Kasumi smiled "It will be a piece of cake for me. But since I'm going with the girls as their adult supervisor." It was good to be twenty finally "I need someone who is a responsible adult to supervise two other children who will be left with the _dojo_. I'd rather like to have home to return to, instead of having it sold for booze, lost as a wager in a game of mahjong or simply pawned."

"Oh, you can count on me with keeping some eye on the two fools." Noka agreed and returned to the construction site.

Kasumi smiled, that went easier than she suspected it would. Hopefully Ranma would find some way to keep herself as a girl for the next two weeks. The eldest of Tendo sister went home.

She reached it at the same as Akane, who returned from a rather long jogging trip and Nabiki, who had to visit a bank did. As the three sisters entered each of them felt a sudden surge to turn back, get out o the house, and search for the quantum gate to return to their home world. Surely at the moment they have landed in some alternate one, their natural world did not include... this...

A certain curvy redhead was dressed in a white leotard, with a very dark green mini skirt and pink bow in front. The neo girl also had deep green high female boots and white, fingerless elbow long gloves. She was also holding a _bo_ and shouting some utter nonsense. "Emerald Lance !" Was the latest one.

"Sorry Ranma-chan... but what are you doing ?" Kasumi asked trying not to start laughing and rolling on the floor, like Nabiki was doing at the moment.

"Well I got this from the old ghoul..." She pointed at the pendant on her neck "...to keep me locked for this _baka_ trip. It is supposed to have several useful abilities. A glammo... gralo... glamrgo... a disguise spell and a magical weapon, so I'm tryin' to figure how it works."

"Okay..." Perhaps it was time to have Ranma's metal health evaluated, or maybe she finally snapped ? "But why do you look like a Super Sentai castoff that did not make it into a new season ? And where did you get this... piece ?"

"Well I thought being dressed like that might help me get into a correct mood." Ranma explained, slowly growing embarrassed... Some half an hour ago it did look like a perfectly valid and good idea..

"Ranma..." Akane finally managed to get herself from the initial shock of seeing her fiance doing a rather good Sailor _Senshi_ cosplay "Are you trying to become a magical girl ?"

"Of course not." Ranma smirked, definitely being in a playful mood at the moment "I already am a magical boy. Became one year ago in _Jusenkyo_."

"Okay, stop..." Akane closed her eyes for a moment "You got a magical pendant form the old ghoul, right ?"

"Yup !" Ranma confirmed, using the staff to support herself.

"So an old, wrinkled, talking monkey gave you a magical jewelry ?" Akane started to laugh "Ranma, you are a magical girl now ! You even have a magical mentor pet !"

"I'm not talkin' to ya." Ranma fumed. But then started to laugh herself "I really look that stupid ?"

"Well perhaps stupid is not the word I would have used." Akane continued to laugh "It is a very good costume of Sailor Jupiter, all you need is stilts." She finally stopped to laugh, a feat that Nabiki was unable to copy "Actually where did you get one ?"

"You're pretty good at delivering your points with the nearest blunt object." Ranma said, still leaning on the staff "You've put me to Minato ward once. There was some blond idiot with a whole truck of those." Ranma turned around to show more of it "This one fell of a truck. I kinda took it then. I thought it might be useful when Ryoga turns in with a new undefeated technique. You now, like he uses too. He defeats me, I change into a disguise, get the secret out of him. It turns out that the secret does not work as advertised, but I figure a way to shut it down, or counter, or find a fatal flaw at the last possible moment. Then we either seal the technique or add it to our style. It's as traditional as a Chinese Prince kidnappin' Akane to be his bride."

"Well, anyway, girls..." Nabiki finally gathered herself "... and Sailor Mini Jupiter. I have broken the piggy bank, I'm taking you all for shopping, I'm paying !"

"I understand we will return the money to you in convenient monthly installments ?" Akane asked, snickering.

"No, I'm not giving you a loan." Nabiki smiled "This is an investment. That resort, everyone's going to be there, businessmen, corporation high ups, pop stars, models... Just imagine the contacts I could make there ! But to do it both I and the girls with me need to look very good. So today, ladies, we own the town !"

 **XXX**

Shopping was something Ranma Saotome despised. There were very few things she despised more... Old pervert, being glomped by Shampoo, being proposed too by Kuno... Alright there were many things the redhead despised, but shopping was still high on the list. Today she was actually shopping for a new wardrobe, one that would serve her for the next two weeks. She had a list that Kasumi prepared. It was a very long list. It was a second hour of shopping and she did not move far on it.

"Arghh... You're worse than Kasumi looking for right shrimps..." Nabiki groaned when the redhead dismissed another skirt as something that did not fit her.

"Hey, good shrimps are hard to find !" Kasumi protested "The quality of ingredients is very important."

"Well I can't help it..." Ranma threw another skirt back on the rack "Those things are just not me. If I have to be a girl for the next two weeks I'm gonna be my kind of a girl."

"Yes... one that can't pick up a skirt..." Nabiki groaned "How long can you spend here !" At least the lingerie went quick, Ranma simply packed the required amount of white, plain and cotton panties, along with sports bra's and went to check them. But at this rate the wardrobe would be complete when the next summer brake came. If picking up few skirts would be this difficult... There was a bikini and three swimming suits on Kasumi's list... "Akane can't you just bash her with a frying pan ? Maybe she will just turn back into a full girl mode again ?"

"You haven't been shopping with her on that day." Akane recalled her memories "One, frilly white dress... Four hours spent on picking up matching shoes..." Akane shivered "No, filling the list would take us enough time that we could finish college."

"Maybe instead of grumbling you three could help me a bit ?" The redhead asked. The blue sundress was a nice one but it also lacked a certain something she was seeking for.

"Okay..." Nabiki sighed "What is it exactly that you are looking for ?"

"Ehrr..." Ranma tried to think about it, but all she could came with was "If I knew it we would already be done ! It's just about having somethin' fittin' I'm not a typical girl..." She was not a girl even "I'm..."

"A martial artist ?" the girls heard heard a new voice behind them. They turned to see a woman somewhere in her twenties, maybe three or four years older than Kasumi. She was tall, with short, light brown hair. The woman was athletic, lean, but in a very attractive way and she had style. Her attire consisted of form fitting brown cargo pants, held by a black, leather belt, a pair of military style heavy boots and a cream three-four sleeved shirt with golden accents that exposed a lot of her neck. She accessorized with a silver bracelet on her left wrist and a simple necklace with dog tags. The whole attire was simple, no nonsense, but worked well with her figure. She was dressed in a way that was at the same time strong and very feminine. "I've figured it by the way you move. I don't practice myself, but my three brothers train in _jiujitsu_ so I know how to spot one." She bowed slightly "Hida Suzume, I'm a personal stylist who specializes in helping people like you, maybe I can offer some assistance ?"

"Hallelujah !" Nabiki shouted, pushing the redhead in front of the newcomer." "I don't care what you rate, just take her. Here is the list, have fun, good luck, you will need it." She pulled Kasumi and Akane out of the shop "We will finish our shopping and come to pick up the redhead."

"So where do we begin..." Suzume smiled at the suddenly lone redhead "If I understand you are Ranma Saotome, the gender bending martial artist ?"

"Yeah that is me..." Ranma sighed "Ya know me ?"

"Not personally, but my brothers have spoken about you." She smiled again pulling a tape measure out of her pocket "You are quite famous in martial arts circles." The neo girl found herself in one of the cabins, measured in every possible direction "With numbers like that you should be doing modeling work. Okay, Ranma-chan... Give me two words on how you want to look."

"Uhmmm..." Ranma was not sure but went for what came first to her head "Strong... and independent."

"Good, so it does give me something to work about." She checked the list "Okay I will see you in one and a half hour, that should give them enough time..."

"Who are them ?" Ranma asked suddenly looking around.

"I'm a stylist and to make something out of you..." She smiled, getting ready to grab the neo girl if she'd try to escape "...I will begin by leaving you in a beautician !"

"What !" Ranma tried indeed to escape but failed "Noooo !"

She was deposited and then...

Several girls began they work over the redhead, slowly, but inevitably reducing Ranma to what could be best described as mass of massaged, manicured, pedicured, shaved and waxed, but above all, a very relaxed jelly. It would be a red and sweet jelly.

Suzume returned after nearly two hours, bringing a whole mountain of boxes, fully finishing Kasumi's list, with whole extras if some of the articles were not to Ranma's liking. She found the redhead ready for anything. Not in like ready to face anything. At the state the neo girl was in at the moment anything could be done to her, without much opposition.

Luckily Kuno was not around at he moment, so she would not end on a date with him, but it was a state ideal to have her try some clothes on.

Suzume pulled what she suspected would be the best thing to show the redhead the style she would suggest for her. Ranma tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I knew I'm a good lookin' girl..." Ranma turned around "I just didn't know I could be this... Arghh I almost feel my manliness dyin'..."

"Nonsense." Suzume smiled "A person like you should be good looking in both bodies. You have two, from what I know both are great, you should be dressed well. I would really like to help you set a male style on another occasion."

"Is the rest of the stuff like that ?" Ranma pointed at herself.

"In the same style, you wanted to look strong and independent ?" Suzume smiled "You want to try the rest ?"

"No, just see and approve." Ranma decided "I don't really like dressin' up."

"As you wish." The stylist looked at her for a moment "Still missing one detail... That pigtail need to go."

"I happen to like that pigtail." Ranma tried to protest, but weakly.

"Don't you trust me ?" She asked, pretending to be hurt "Really, a little change to your hair and no one will be able to even recognize you." A moment later the pigtail was untied, the hair gathered into a high ponytail that was secured by a green barrette and the end was tied with a ribbon. Ranma checked the effect in the mirror.

"Ya know ? 'Aint bad..." She decided after a moment "I like this idea... Urban camo ribbon, it's like I wanted, strong and independent, but at the same feminine... Good thing you just didn't put me into all militaristic attire like yours."

"It works for me." Suzume said, looking at her work, she was more than happy "But would not work for you. Want to go meet your friends ?"

"Hmm..." The redhead vixen got a good idea "How 'bout a joke ?"

Kasumi, Akane and Nabiki were sitting surrounded by boxes with their own clothes. Currently each one of them was busy with a portion of ice cream, finally able to relax after finishing their shopping.

"It's been three hours..." Akane said, finishing a piece of banana "I'm a little worried..."

"What could have happened ?" Kasumi asked, much less concerned about Ranma's safety. She would be much more concerned about nearby mountains for example "The worst thing to happen to her would be being abducted to become a bride to a heir of some obscure martial arts. There was Sentaro... and Picolet still sends Ranma presents, hoping to get her to reconsider his offer. Heirs of obscure martial arts have a thing for the redhead, just like Chinese prince's have for you, Akane."

"To each her own, I guess." Nabiki snickered "I seem to attract only some weird guys."

"Of course, you would prefer to attract rich ones !" Akane smiled, giggling a bit "About money... I wonder what Suzume-san will do with Ranma ? I think we wont even be able to recognize her..."

"Excuse me ?" They heard a voice behind them, an extremely feminine soprano "Do you happen to be Tendo sisters ?" The voice was speaking in Japanese, but with a foreign accent, one that Nabiki picked up as American. They turned to see who were they dealing with. It was an extremely attractive girl, maybe seventeen, dressed in a knee long skirt, dark green with a small cut on left leg, that didn't go to high, but showed a bit of flesh. While simple and modest it was cut in a way that really accented the girls perfect figure. The skirt included a small silver chain going around the waist that added to the strong, independent woman effect the girl seemed to prefer. Knee high black socks with gray trim ended just a few millimeters before the skirt, giving a very enticing focus. For top she went for a red green and white plaid blouse. Finally to get a bit more of the bad girl effect she accessorized with a wristband, it was delicate and consisted of small silver skulls joined by chain. Her red hair was done in a high ponytail, with an urban camo ribbon on it's end.

"Yes, I'm Kasumi and those are Nabiki and Akane." The eldest of them introduced them "Please sit down. I think we didn't have the pleasure..."

"Of course, I'm Miranda de la Vega." The girl bowed slightly "I'm part American..." That would explain her exotic hair color "I'm looking for Ranma Saotome... Long ago there was a truce made between Diego de la Vega, my great grandfather and Saotome Hideo, that one day the two families would be joined. I heard my future husband lives in the Tendo _Dojo_ and since you matched the description I got I wanted to ask... Which one of you is my direct opponent for Ranma's hand ?"

Akane made some groan, one that sounded suspiciously like "Not another one !" Then she got up.

"I will not allow some half American floozy to just dance in !" Like she did not have enough girls after Ranma already "I... I challenge you !"

"If that is what you want..." The newcomer also got up. "I will accept. As a heir to De la Vega school of Savate I can not..." She was stopped by an eruption of laughter that came from behind a nearby plant.

"I just couldn't keep any longer..." The Tendo sister saw Suzume coming from behind the pot, with tears coming down her cheeks, laughing like mad "...this is pure gold, Ranma-chan... you won fair and square !"

"Wait..." Akane was standing, with her jaw threatening to require surgical help if it got any bit lower "Ranma ! Is that really you ?"

"Yup." The redhead laughed as well "One 'undred percent me."

"'Wow, Ranma-chan... I just... You look so feminine, so nice in this..." Kasumi turned to Suzume "Suzume-san you are a magician of some kind I really did not recognize Ranma... You've done a miracle."

"Thank you very much !" The woman bowed "It is my job... One I'm not going to get paid for, not only Ranma won a bet and my service comes for free this time, but I will have to help him develop his new style once Ranma is back to male form, also for free." She turned to Nabiki "Here are the bills..."

"Right..." Nabiki joined her.

"But... but..." Akane was still coming out of the shock "Your country accent was gone... That foreign accent was perfect... And you really spoke with such a passion..."

"I've gone a lon' way from 'Yoiko'." Ranma smiled "I'm gettin' really good at this stuff. Actin' and all."

"I just, I'm..." Akane sat down "Ranma no _baka_ !"

"Hey, Ranma-chan." Nabiki was back with them "That was just perfect !" She smiled, still unable to believe she failed for it as well "I'll write twenty thousand yen off your debt if you can pull it again with our fathers..."

 **XXX**

Soun and Genma were siting together in the Tendo living room. Whole morning was spent on hiding from their master who insisted on taking them on an important trip. Luckily the old goat got fed up waiting for them and went alone. So now they could be back to their favorite past time, trying to cheat each other in a game of _shogi_.

Each of them was seeking a way to distract their opponent and change the situation on board, as the game was approaching a stalemate when Kasumi ran into the house, concerned about something.

"Daddy, Uncle Saotome ! Trouble !" She shouted, kneeling next to the table.

"What happened, dear." Soun asked, concerned "A Chinese prince kidnapped Akane ? Ranma is in _Neko-ken_ ?" He tried to think about more things that could have happened, the list was rather long "A new fiancee came out of woodwork and Akane challenged her ?"

"Yes ?" Kasumi said with a mock surprise, one that passed as genuine as far as the clueless pair was concerned "She is named Miranda de la Vega, half American, half Japanese Savate prodigy..."

"It is utter nonsense." Genma interrupted "I don't remember anyone named de la Vega whom I would offer Ranma as a groom. So she is without a claim..."

"She mentioned that her great grandfather and someone named Saotome Hideo made..." Kasumi begun before being interrupted again, this time by Genma suddenly turning pale.

"Genma ?" Soun asked surprised "Is there a problem ?"

"Kasumi-chan, does this girl... does she have some contract ?" Genma asked, the last time they have seen him so pale was when Nodoka came in for the first time.

"Yes, she does have something written in Spanish." Kasumi confirmed. According to a scenario Ranma and Nabiki thought there was quickly but expertly forged document the middle Tendo sister prepared.

"Arghh..." A very intelligent comment was made by Genma "Soun this makes some difficult problems.. You see if she has contract signed by Hideo-sama..."

"Genma, first tell me who Hideo is... was." Soun was a bit worried "Then we can come with something"

"Saotome Hideo was my grandfather." Genma begun "So he is Ranma's great grandfather. He was a martial artist and a founder of _Saotome Ryu_. A word from him is holy, there is no way I, Ranma or anyone can break it. If indeed this Miranda has a document... then... Her claim is stronger than Akane's..."

"Oh my !" Kasumi gasped, hiding her smile. From what Ranma explained Hideo was considered to be the founder of their style and was worshiped by Genma as some kind of a paragon of Martial Arts.

"Then our only hope is that Akane can defeat her..." Soun face was not a very happy one. Actually he was close to turning into a human fountain "Unless Ranma would take her on herself... Actually where is Ranma-kun ? I haven't seen him this morning."

"He left early, Mousse came with some map he had." Kasumi quickly explained "I guess it was another false cure and he is busy chasing after it."

"My boy has a very bad sense of time..." Genma scowled "Then lets hope Akane will win..."

About ten minutes later Genma and Soun were finally able to meet Miranda de la Vega. Who actually was Ranma, not even putting much effort into her disguise. She perfectly knew that if it worked on Kasumi it would more than fool Panda Man and the Human Fountain. It really worked by simple rules. Any notions or even thought about obvious similarities between this girl and the pigtailed martial artist were dismissed by what was called perception filtering. Ranma would not wear a skirt and would die before being dressed so femininely. He wore a pigtail, not a pony tail. The young martial artist spoke with a heavy country accent, not with one that was obviously American. He was definitely not a shy, demure girl, but brash and arrogant boy. So since the mind was convinced that this could not be Ranma the perception filtered out any similarities and to Genma and Soun this was Miranda, not Ranma-chan.

"Yes, this looks like a contract..." Soun was taking a look at thing written in Spanish. At least he recognized it as such, Words like _hombre_ , _amigo_ and _macarena_ were definitely what he considered Spanish "What does it say ?" He asked Nabiki.

"How should I know ?" The middle sister answered "I don't know Spanish."

"Then how do you know it's not a menu from a Spanish restaurant ?" Genma made a very good accusation, it was close, but not true. This was taken from a Latino-American dance school.

"Because I had taken it to someone who did a translation..." Nabiki snickered "Who do you take me for ? Amateur ?" She gave her father another piece of paper.

"I'm so sorry for being such a burden to you." The girl apologized again, looking shyly at the floor "It's just that boys in America are so boring and weak. I came a long way here to find Ranma, and he isn't even here." She sighed in a way girls all around the world did from ancient times. It was completely feminine and made the perception filter on Soun and Genma get much stronger. Even Nabiki and Kasumi felt it's creeping effect, Ranma really got better at this stuff. Each of them wondered where did she practice this ? "I knew about one other fiancee and now it turns there are at least three... I really would prefer not to fight for him." The redhead continued, before changing her tone to a more fiery one "I will however if I have to ! de la Vega always fight for what they believe in !"

"de la Vega... I'm sure I heard it somewhere..." Soun searched through his memory.

"Of course you should." The heavily accented soprano voice of the redhead girl was now very proud "We are an old family, one hailing from the first Spanish settlers in California. We are well positioned and very rich." Genma's eyes went brilliant when he heard the girl say it. Suddenly his head filled with visions of himself sitting near a pool in Beverly Hills. The retirement plan of having Ranma slave in Tendo _Dojo_ and earn money for his sake and food was suddenly changed into completely new. Good Californian wine, barbeque, Hollywood ! That would be the life.

"I'm afraid Soun this document is genuine." Genma filled his voice with false sadness. It was so untrue that it actually hurt "It is my grandfathers signature. I have no other choice but to fully support Vega-san claim !"

"Genma !" Soun voice got harder. He was getting angry, he fully knew what was running through his friends head "Akane did challenge her ! You should first wait for the result of the fight, before you start getting a green card !" Soun stopped, finally remembering where did he hear the name "de la Vega ? Isn't it name of that Spanish masked hero who fought with sergeant... Gourry ?"

"Sergeant Garcia." The redhead corrected "Yes indeed, Zorro was my great grandfather. While I don't train in the family art of fencing, I'm a practitioner of Savate, a _tireuse_ of considerable skill."

Soun's faith in Akane's skill was suddenly challenged. Of course this girl had to be a genius martial arts prodigy. Ranma just did not gain attention of any ordinary girl. It always had to be a fighter, Amazon warrior, ninja or a trireme, or however the girl was called.

"Well I'm ready, Vega-san." Akane came from the _dojo_ , dressed in _gi_ "I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I needed to do some warm up _kata_ and I didn't want to..."

"Of course it is understandable, Tendo-san." The redhead bowed "I will get changed as well and to a short warm up. I will wait for you in the _dojo_." She left the living room, guided by Kasumi, who showed her where the _dojo_ was.

"Akane, now listen to me carefully." Soun took his youngest child a little away "Genma is already lost, the moment he heard that girl is rich is rich he fully backed her up." Soun looked at Genma, throwing some mental daggers at him "Everything comes to you being able to defeat her. Savate is a French fighting style, common also in Spain and Italy, so this is natural that she knows it. It's a fast, hard style. It's similar to kickboxing, or Muay Thai. It only uses the foot, no shins, or knee but is very fast, known for excellent foot work and graceful kicks. But the fist is equally as useful and a practitioner often uses slaps and open handed strikes as well as attacks traditional to boxing."

"Thanks for the tips, Daddy." Akane smiled, copying Ranma's confident smirk "But I'm not going to get defeated by some half American floozy."

"That's my girl !" Soun patted her on back, as Kasumi came back.

"Vega-san says she is ready and waiting for combat." Kasumi said, hiding a giggle, this was going to be great.

Ranma waited for the beginning of the match. She changed into what Suzume picked up for her as a feminine training outfit. It was sort of tracksuit, one that was a very close fit. It was dark green, like most of her new wardrobe, with a golden trims. A one piece suit and a sleeveless one, with a vest to complete it, in a slightly lighter shade of green, with a golden dragon like motif, that gave it a Chinese look. Along with nice shoes that actually could very well pass for a Savate footwear and would do good for fighting as well as running. Suzume really knew her trade, his was actually a rather fine costume.

The problem with the fight would be limiting herself. The redhead was to use only Savate, a style she was only a little familiar with. Anything Goes Martial Arts was... it actually wasn't a distinct style, more like a collage of many techniques from all around the world. Her family style was all about one thing... adaptation. You picked up pieces of another styles and worked them into what you had, creating something new. In time you would have a perfect style. Ranma begun with what she learned from her father, an aerial variation of Kempo, old lech teachings, Karate and Taekwondo. But the last year saw Ranma begin to develop her own variation. Her style incorporated a lot of Amazonian variation of Wu Shu. Ranma also got interested in several little known in Japan schools, seeking to improve the things she lacked in, fighting multiple opponents, lack of good grappling techniques and ground combat. She begun to pick up new styles some months ago, in secret from her father, whom she knew would not like it. Savate and Capoeira were her first choices, each suggested by the elder. She was far from being a master in either of them, but combining what she already knew with her skill and speed would create quite a challenge for Akane.

It was also something his fiancee was looking forward too. This fight would be the chance she was seeking for. To show Ranma that she is a martial artist too. While the neo girl would have to limit herself to a single style and keep in role, Akane could go all out and show all that she knew. It was going to be interesting.

The Tendo family and Genma entered the _dojo_...

"This is some kind of profanation !" Genma shouted as he saw the redhead "You do not wear shoes in a _dojo_ !" Before he could continue in any other way he was hit in the back of the head by Soun.

"Genma !" The owner of the said _dojo_ said, massaging his hand. The back of Genma's head felt like a rock. Hard, dull and judging by the sound; hollow "Footwear is essential in Savate it's part of her style, like a _shinai_ in _kendo_. I'm sorry Vega-san for his behavior..."

"Accepted." The girl bowed "I only hope that Ranma proves to be different from his father."

Akane joined her in the middle of the _dojo_ , each taking a battle stance.

"Akane-chan, are you ready ?" Soun asked and his daughter nodded "Vega-san are you ready ?" The redhead nodded as well " _Hajime_ !"

Akane was the first to attack, lunging into an all out frontal kick. Ranma had to fight the instinct to take to the air and split jump over it, but instead she weaved to the side, doing a low kick on Akane's other leg. The Tendo girl was prepared for it and jumped away, trying to score a quick punch on her way out one that Ranma pushed away with her open palm. The redhead followed the other girl and for a few seconds it became a blurry of punches, blocks and dodges. They broke out soon, Akane jumping away, massaging the skin under her left breast where the redhead scored two direct hits and Ranma weaved back knowing that the one that Akane did sneak into her ribs would leave a good bruise in the morning. They started to circle each other for a moment, each measuring the opponent before resuming the fight. This time it was Ranma that begun, with a quick series of low and mid kicks. She pushed Akane further and further to the left, and when the raven haired girl tried to jump out the redhead followed with a powerful kick, this one coming from the left. The Tendo heiress was however prepared, she caught the kick in her hand and was about to smirk, when she saw a smirk on the Saotome heiress face, as the neo girl used the momentum that Akane gave her by stopping the kick to make a second, impossible one, suspended in midair, scoring a hit on Akane. The battle was over in just a few moments and Ranma was the winner.

"Welcome to family, Miranda-chan !" Genma rushed to hug the petite redhead "As soon as my son is back you two can..."

"Genma !" There was a battle aura raising in the room, it source was Soun, already dressed in a full _samurai_ armor, with a _yari_ in his hands "I let you live here for a year, feed you and entertain you and this is how you repay me ?" He readied the spear "Genma Saotome, prepare to die !"

Genma started to escape while Soun gave him chase, each forgetting about the girls.

"Thanks Ranma..." Akane jumped next to the redhead, who was starting to feel the hit in the ribs .

"Huh ?" The clueless neo girl made a very smart answer.

"You fought me, actually fought and attacked." Akane was ready to hug the girl "Not just danced around my attacks like usually. You took me seriously,a s a fellow martial artist."

"I always did, Akane." The redhead smiled "You are very good Akane. It's just that I'm much better, I didn't really fight you for real because... I don't like to harm you." Ranma looked at the ground "But when limiting myself like that... It might not be what you would like, fight a limited version of me..."

"Right, like I would want to fight the unlimited..." Akane took her hand into hers "I remember _Jusendo_ , Ranma. I saw what you fight like when you do it for real, when you remove all the limits. No, I finally understand why you never fought me at your best, but still. I'd like to spar like today again, with you keeping yourself just within my reach." She let her hand go "I know it's not the same, that even if I win this way... It would not be much, because I would fight only a shadow of your true skill, but still..."

"Okay, I sort of understand, Akane." The redhead smiled "Once we are back from that trip we can begin trainin' together. You are good Akane, don't ever consider yourself not being a martial artist and a stron' one. Ya just measure your self to the wrong people. I trained almost every wakin' hour from the day I was able to walk, Shampoo is a born warrior, that went through a regime that would Pop proud, the same goes for Mousse. Ryoga has pretty much dedicated his life to provin' he can be better than me. I am very good, yet the old ghoul and the old lech are so above me that it isn't even funny. Yes I won with Saffron but either of the livin' ancestors would need little more than ten minutes to finish him."

"Still, thanks Ranma, it really means a lot to me." Akane once again looked at the redhead with a newly found respect 'Maybe we should tell them it was just a joke ?"

"Nah, give them a minute more. I always wanted to see who would win a death battle. A _samurai_ or..." A splash was heard in the distance "..a panda."

 **XXX**

Genma Saotome was at the moment not a very happy man. There were several reasons for his state. The first was the black eye he was sporting. It would not be anything unusual, for most of the time he was in a cursed form of a panda and had two black eyes. Right now however he was a human, and the black eye he gained in a short and vicious fight with Soun. Another reason for being unhappy was the fact that his own son made a fool out of him and played a practical joke. The final and perhaps the most important reason was the fact that the aforementioned son was now not only in a cursed female form, but was dressed as a girl and comparing lipstick colors. Normally he would berate his offspring, pull him out of those rags, change him into a boy and gave him a god lesson. But the situation was not normal. The person that was helping Ranma was his own mother and Gennma's wife, Nodoka.

"No, mom." Ranma checked her face in the mirror "I think this dark red is far too much. I don't like it."

"But it looks so good on you !" Nodoka was unlike Genma rather happy at the moment. She had some reservations when she first saw the redhead, curvy form of her son in an extremely feminine skirt. In theory Ranma was a guy, so he was now cross dressing, but in practice the curse made her son a daughter at the moment and since she was showed the pendant and the locking effect in granted it meant Ranma was now a girl, so she was not cross dressing. Since she herself wanted to to have Ranma act more feminine when he was a she that made the situation of it actually happen all the stranger to her. In the end Nodoka did the only thing she could. She fully accepted that this was at the moment her daughter and rushed to help her.

"I know, mom, but almost everything looks good on me !" Including baggy silk clothes that doubled as a shirt and pants and a cute sleeveless mini dress and slacks respectively "If I'm going to be a girl I'm going o be my kind of a girl for the next two weeks. Strong and independent. Next color."

Nodoka sighed and picked up another lipstick. This was actually fun, perhaps after Ranma gets back from her holiday she could agree to be a daughter fully one weekend each month, just so they could have some daughter-mother time ?

"Mhm..." Ranma checked herself again in the mirror "This is better, more neutral, but still visible and goes more naturally with my skin..." Ranma started...

"Enough !" That was the moment when Genma reached the limit of his patience "I won't allow for this... perversity to continue !" He exploded with fury "Ranma wipe this... glossy thing out of your face and get out of those drags... And change into a guy already... This insane trip is now canceled..."

An audible gleam followed as Nodoka pulled the Saotome Sword from the sheath, making everyone in the room duck for cover, as she was not very skilled in using it.

"You have something to say, dear husband ?" Nodoka asked innocently, with a little smile as she moved the blade a few times, nearly beheading a nearby lamp " I for example fully back up Ranma's trip. It will in the end help my son. He will be able to accept the curse and live with it better."

Right... and it will cut the rumors short. Ranma looked from above the table where she hid from the possibility of being accidentally impaled. The redhead already knew from Kasumi why Nodoka actually pushed for this and allowed for the trip. That did not make her happy. But if it made Mom happy then she was going to deal with it.

"Nodoka you can't be serious !" Genma got into full combat mode "My son can't take lessons in femininity ! What if it changes him ? What if he decides to stay a girl ?"

"First it's just two weeks, dear husband." Nodoka did not give in even an inch "There is a very little chance of Ranma deciding to sty a girl after such a short time. After all from what I have learned she stayed much longer when locked by that Chinese mummy and by that Chinese warlord. So it's really nothing for my son. Even if... Ranma is as good a martial artist in any form, so if she indeed would choose to be a girl one day that would just make her a heiress of the style, instead of a heir."

"But Nodoka, this is not manly !" Genma tried to play a trump card.

"Perhaps it is not." Nodoka nodded "But it really can't be helped, my son is my daughter half of the time anyway. It will do good for her to learn what people expect from a girl and behave accordingly. She makes a very strong and independent girl, two virtues I would really like to see my son possess as well."

"Boy ! I need to talk with you. Like a _sensei_ to his student." Genma changed the vector of attack.

The neo girl and the bald martial artist withdrew to the room they shared, in order to have a talk.

"Son, you can't be serious about following this stupidity... What the _kami_ are those !" Genma shouted as he saw rest of clothes picked up by Suzume for Ranma. Four others sets of everyday clothes, the track suit, lingerie, an evening dress, jewelry, swimming suits and a bikini as well as the Sailor Jupiter outfit.

"This is my wardrobe." She pulled one of the more risky attires, a sheer blouse, that made a combo with a black halter top "If you even think about touching one of those things, Nabiki payed for all of them and you would not like her when she looses money."

"Son ! Your accent ! What did I tell you about keeping it all the time !" Genma shouted again, even more frustrated "If you talk like a simple country boy people will loose their guard around you..."

"Got tired of it." Ranma cut in "If I talk like a moron, people will see me as one. I'm fed up with playing a dumb jock. Besides Kasumi asked me to drop it for the trip."

"Son you are abandoning my teachings !" Genma scowled, surprised by the amount of opposition presented by Ranma.

"Perhaps because they are flawed ?" Ranma asked seriously "Pop, you seem to have more problems with me staying as girl for two weeks than I do. You actually have more problems than mom does." Ranma moved her hands around the room "This is just clothes. Yes there are girly attires, but it's not like I didn't wear those before. I don't remember you having problems with me wearing leotard for the match with Kodachi, or than frilly whatever it was I was put in against the Golden Pair."

"Those were challenges, son !" Genma said, slowly loosing ground.

"This is one as well." Ranma said, smirking "You really think I would allow myself to get locked for two weeks and spending them in some _baka_ resort as a girl ? Kasumi challenged me and she put ten secret techniques scrolls as stakes."

"So all this is... because of a challenge ?" Genma looked surprised, then relaxed. Everything was okay then. Ranma simply was challenged and approached it with his usual determination "Okay, then you are free to go... I also expect you to win !"

"Will do, Pop." The redhead smirked again "Ranma Saotome does not loose."

 **XXX**

Time passes fast in good company. The few last days of school went quickly and surprisingly uneventfully. The school finished and Ranma to his surprise actually passed to another class, despite missing over half of the period, due to various events.

"Not the best grades, but at least I did pass." Ranma jumped on the fence on his way back.

"Your grades are not that bad Ranma." Akane said as well, running the normal way "You scored A on PE, and besides Mathematics and English you do have strong B and C."

"Well A on PE was expected, I''m the best after all." Ranma smiled jumping down next to the raven haired girl "But I'm still far behind you, you did much better, aside from the passed on Home Economics... one you did only because the teacher did not want to spend another year chased around by your cooking."

"Ranma no..." She sighed "You know, I really don't want to hit you today. So we have few hours left to check if we packed everything... You know I expected something to come up before we did go, something big... I should be happy that those last few days were dull, but I'm actually... afraid."

"Afraid of what Akane ?" Ranma asked, looking around just in case.

"Something that I once heard..." Akane stopped next to a busy street "There's a calm before the storm." They waited for lights.

"It's just two weeks. In few hours were be in a bus, one sent specially to pick us up. We should be there before dusk and tomorrow, our two weeks begin." They crossed the street still talking.

"You're okay with spending all that time as a girl ?" Akane asked the boy, a lean, muscular boy she was falling for a whole year, one that she would miss for two weeks.

"I'm not. But it's just two weeks, nothing big." Ranma said, as they saw the Tendo _Dojo_ "I'm doing it because of the challenge... and also for you and Kasumi." He started to run "It's really just two weeks, what can happen in two weeks ?"

Several hours later four girls entered inside a bus and went for they holidays. Every journey begins with a first step. Sometimes it's not the destination that is important, it's the journey that counts.

Those were just two weeks... What can really change in two weeks ? Perhaps much, perhaps only one thing...

[ **Author Notes:**

I should be working on other stories I begun, but this idea just can't seem to leave my head. For now it's mostly a Ranma-chan story, but it's not a lock fic. It is a SM crossover, only the SM part did not yet make it to the stage.

story-Ranma is a bit smarter than canon-Ranma, mostly because for the story purpose he is acting and obfuscating stupidity. Then again he is not a genius either. He is also a very good actor, though a terrible gambler, Ranma really did impersonate many aliases and fooled many people before, usually Ryoga, but still had a plenty of practice in acting. **]**


End file.
